German published patent document DE 196 15 294 discloses a device and a method for controlling the braking power at least one wheel of a vehicle, which device includes the following means: Means for ascertaining a criterion that describes and/or influences the vehicle's motion, means for ascertaining the size and the means describing the wheel dynamics of the respective wheel, using which, as a function of the ascertained criterion describing and/or influencing the vehicle motion, it is determined whether a braking operation independent of the driver at one wheel is foreseeable. Furthermore, the device includes means using which, upon the presence of the requirement of a foreseeable driver-independent braking operation, a slight actuation of variable duration of the actuators allocated to the wheel is able to be carried out, ahead in time of this foreseeable, driver-independent braking operation. In this context, the duration of the slight actuation of the actuators is ascertained at least as a function of the quantity describing the wheel dynamics of the appertaining wheel.
German published patent document DE 195 47 111 discloses a method and a device for controlling the braking system of a vehicle, in which, even before the beginning of a wheel slip control system, pressure is applied to the wheel brakes if predefined conditions exist, with no significant braking effect being applied to the drive wheels.
Driving Safety Systems, pp. 206-207 (2nd ed., 1998) (ISBN no. 3-528-03875-6), discusses a change among braking interventions at various wheels.
Kraftfahrtechnisches Taschenbuch (Motor Vehicle Technical Pocket Book), pp. 654-655 (23rd ed.) (ISBN no. 3-528-03876-4), discusses a braking system that has two brake circuits: one that extends over the front wheels, and another that extends over the rear wheels.